Like You'll Never See Me Again
by rubies'n'diamonds
Summary: What would he have done, if he'd known this would going to happen? They were so close and yet so far...had he known, would things have changed? J/T OneShot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Class of the Titans", nor am I making any money from this publication. None whatsoever. And that's fine. I do not own Alicia Keys or any of her songs either :)

**A/N: **Even though this is a JOINT account, this story is by **dazzeling diamond, **not Ruby and Diamond together (hence the name rubies'n'diamonds, unoriginal, yeah we know.) SO yes, this is by moi, dazzeling diamond.

I was listening to **"Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys** (on my iPod during my English less in the library…when we were supposed to be writing speeches) and it inspired a kind of emotional storyline. And it was raining outside, which added an angsty kick to my writing.

I decided, because I've NEVER written a one-shot, I'd give it a go (in more of a dabbling sense, the storyline in this is _very_ basic). It is more about the emotion, than _why_ something happens/happened. A **BIG** thank you to Ruby (my writing partner in **"Defying Destiny"**) for beta-ing and letting me post it on our joint account, and to Mystery-Immortal, for reading and acting as great supporter of my CoTT obsession.

Enough talking from me, enjoy! Review!

* * *

**"Like You'll Never See Me Again"**

Somehow, it wasn't real.

It couldn't have been.

She refused to believe it was. Did that make it any less real?

Theresa stared at her hand, a hand that felt the pulse of another's. A fading pulse.

The rhythm grew increasingly unsteady, its staccato felt weak, it felt tired. No tears came, as she stared at the face in front of her, lying limply upon the ground. Surely, it was illusory…the very image contradicted everything Theresa had come to believe in.

The air was layered with a sense of impending frost, although it was only the commencement of summer. Trees swayed, the wind whistled through the leaves, playing the occasional minor note, striking chords in Theresa's increasing disbelief.

They had never talked about this…the reality of what they did. They were guided by the gods and propelled by their own feelings, to improve, to be heroes, to generally, do the right thing. In all the fights, in all their deeds…in all the times they had come _close_, never had Theresa imagined that such a thing would happen.

The words of many years flooded into her mind, in a mass of desperation, yet her voice could accommodate none. Placing her hand in his, she waited for familiar warmth to return, to surge through her entire body with one single motive, to cast away her fear.

In turn she received nothing, no warmth, just…emptiness. He was like a candle mourning its flame, like the sky screaming for the light of the sun, to dissolve the shroud that conceals hope, woven by the presence of darkness.

But even the dark is promised the moon's light.

This sky was clear, no light, and no emotion. Nothing.

_Jay_, her mind screamed, piercing the numbness that had overcome her body. Shaking uncontrollably, Theresa gave way to her senses. Anger consumed her with ease. She stared at his tanned face, the glow beneath had lost its lustre, but his closed eyes still seemed to protect her, to stop her from seeing into something that would haunt her forever.

_Like it matters now, Jay…_she thought bitterly, her annoyance for his over protectiveness rekindled.

_Like any of it matters now…You didn't have to do it, it should have been me! It could have been any one of us…but not you,_ her inner voice reprimanded, silencing the undecided words in her throat. She could have sworn he'd heard her, even while he lay there, disturbingly motionless. He'd always heard her, the feelings behind her smiles, her gestures…everything. Yet, to her frustration, because he never wanted to endanger either of them, or the others, he'd keep himself somewhat guarded, and perhaps...Afraid.

_Funny, Jay, you could battle just about anyone, and not lose your mind…But you were afraid of _us, _of us being…together_? She wondered, as she laid herself carefully across his chest. His scent was still fresh, a blend of woodiness and a soothing musk. Theresa inhaled it deeply, praying that it would awaken her from this nightmare, and she would come to see that none of it was real, that it was just her in Jay's arms, and him holding her like he would never let go.

But it didn't.

She exhaled with a heavy reluctance. Nothing could harm her now; not when everything seemed to have been snatched from her. Nothing was worth…anything, anymore. After all, the one who'd protected her from it all before, no longer could.

Theresa did not move, still hoping his arms would miraculously reach around her and envelope her in an embrace she'd have no desire to escape from. Having draped herself across his chest, she tried to imagine what it was like, tried to remember his hold, but his muscular arms did not reach for her.

It was the first time he'd failed her.

_Jay,_ she thought, her skin tingling from the wind as it seemed to dance around them, _what if we'd had the time…what if you _knew_ this would happen? Would you have been unafraid? Would you…would you have made the most of what we had? Or would you have avoided _us_ even more? Tell me, Jay, would you have made the most of what we had?_

_What we had_. Those words echoed in her mind, the true tense of the word gnawing cruelly at her senses.

Her train of thoughts froze, unwilling to question any further. It was too late for answers. Far too late. Was it her fault? Could she blame him entirely? He may have been guarded, but it was all for her, for their friends…wasn't it? Theresa bit her lip as a single tear rolled violently down her face, grazing her cheek with its heat. Nothing mattered now, questions, answers…nothing.

Just him, and what they had…And now, what they never would.

Until they meet again.

* * *

Yeah, I know...the storyline isn't brilliant...but it's emotional dabbling, and there was something that compelled me to write it. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
